Digimon Adventure 01-Meda Remix
by AURyuichi-san
Summary: A typical fan of many mediums and an unmotivated dreamer is reborn into a an alternate Earth where the latest cell phone is a flip-phone and laptops are still rather large and military like. Imagine her surprise when she finds out she's in the Digimon world after attending camp with the original digidestined! R&R. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Cover image is my own art(my OC Meda).
1. Adrift? The island of Adventure!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Only my OC.

* * *

When Meda Santos was born...or reborn, she rather expected to find technological advances and different looking buildings...Well the buildings looked different...and the technology certainly did take her by surprise...in the fact that the most popular cell phone of the time was still a flip phone and laptops were still mostly thick rectangular blocks.

She had not expected to _go back _in time after dying at the tender age of 19 from a completely unexpected but typical hit and run drunk driver. She had, after figuring out her situation, not looked forward to going through puberty again, especially as a woman. Many a time in her previous life she wished she had been born a man, and just as many times she wished to be reborn as one. A wish that obviously was not granted.

Meda, at least, took comfort in her more than adequate new living arrangements. It was obvious from the ridiculously large, castle like estate that her parents owned that her family was wealthy and of apparent noble Spanish blood. Yes, that part had not changed much as her parents from her previous life had been Mexican so she was still Hispanic, but now she was also Asian as well.

Meda's new mother was a beautiful and kind Japanese woman that her new father met on a business vacation (whatever that means) and the two fell in love instantly despite my father's stern and admittedly noble countenance. Of course I had to be a strange one though, inheriting my mother's straight, raven black hair, my father's slightly tan skin and Hispanic features, my mother's petite frame, and my grandfather's impossibly forest green eyes that he got from who knows where.

After thankfully growing out of her baby and toddler phase, something that went quicker thanks to her previous knowledge of the Spanish and English language and her amazing baby learning abilities in regards to her new mother's native tongue, Japanese, she decided to take open and shameless advantage of her new position in life, as she had previously been low class, she took it upon herself to ask her parents for lessons in anything and everything she had wanted to learn in her previous life, starting as young as she could to take advantage of her child-brain's ability to retain information and amazing learning capabilities. She became an over-achiever in contrast to her past self's lazy and unmotivated nature.

Meda took equestrian classes, archery classes, martial arts classes, piano lessons, violin lessons, ocarina lessons, dancing classes, vocal classes, drama classes, art classes, and on the insistence of her father and mother after seeing her enthusiasm for learning; tea ceremonies, flower arranging, etiquette lessons, learning chess, go, shogi, and the history of two countries. The basics like math, science, Spanish, English, and Japanese were a given, but went by quicker again thanks to previous knowledge.

Because of Meda's genius and prodigious tendencies at such a young age, her parents thought it best she wasn't stuck with a bunch of toddlers way below her IQ level and instead had her home-schooled, hiring the best tutors and professors(her father refused to call them teachers.) Meda took the lessons without complaint, having asked for them, and even enjoying how accomplished she was becoming, but after they had become common place and she had begun to stop some lessons after having mastered them and doing them less often because of that, she began to enjoy her time with her new parents, loving them just as much as she did her old parents, despite how different they were, they were still her family.

Of course Meda's perfect life was too good to be true. After her lessons had slowed down and she had spent a few months bonding with her immediate family, her mother came down with an illness, one the doctors couldn't cure but assured her father wasn't contagious or genetic, and died a few weeks later, leaving the stoic and quiet father and daughter alone. With her gone, so was the laughter, the warmth, the joy. Her mother had been their light, without it the antisocial and serious father and daughter became distant with one another as they both needed to grieve alone, but even after they had grieved, the two remained awkward with each other, unable to properly show each other affection.

Meda's father showed his affection by buying her gifts he knew she'd love; giving her an art studio, a dance studio, a grand piano, a maestro violin, a sweet potato ocarina, even having her personal fashion designs made for her, her own color schemes and all. Her father wasn't worried about her future like her old parents were, seeing as she'd inherit his fortune after he died and even already set aside a generous amount that she could live off of comfortably for the rest of her life should he live a very long life, which both were hoping for, and he wasn't concerned about her maturity, seeing that she had more than most people she knew at a ridiculously young age and he knew that Meda would have no trouble finding a job if she chose to find one, not caring if she did or not. He was more concerned that she was so secluded and anti-social at such a young age, knowing he was the same, but still worrying for his beloved daughter.

In an effort to at least get his daughter some friends, since he at least had some, not many, but close and trustworthy, he decided to send her to Japan to live with her grandparents as a relatively normal child, though her mother's parents were rather well off, living in a large traditional Japanese mansion, but still not the castle and luxury she was used to. He knew she wouldn't mind as she had no complaints or trouble with the camping trips and adventures to other countries they took when her mother was alive. He had already explained to his in-laws how he wanted to have Meda experience life as a normal child, something he didn't know she had more or less experienced in her past life, and was currently preparing to say goodbye to the only love of his life after his dear wife passed. The separation would pain him, but he would do anything for his daughter.

* * *

Amando Santos watched his daughter gracefully descend the impressive stairs, the new servants behind her carrying her luggage and looking entirely put off and uncomfortable with his daughter's perfect poise, noble air, and mature demeanor. Most people generally were disturbed and amazed at his daughter's intelligence and maturity, at her grace and wit. His lip twitched as he saw his daughter expertly ignore their glowers. She was used to the attention, having been treated like a true princess since she was born, not one of those fairy tale girls, but a true princess of nobility, expected to train, to learn, to excel and be perfect, and she surpassed everyone's expectations, including his own. Not an easy feat and one that made him beam with pride despite his generally stern disposition. One did not need to hear him speak his pride for his daughter as the very air around him spoke multitudes of his utter pride and adoration for his daughter.

He saw that she only had on her her usual natural dark brown leather backpack, waterproofed and the military like belt pouches of matching color on both hips that he knew was carrying a professional grade medical kit, an all purpose Swiss army knife, her military grade phone, and art pencils and erasers. Her bag most likely held some of her favorite snacks, rations, a blanket, books, sketchbooks, and her favorite ocarina. Behind her, the servants were carrying her violin case and her canvases and easel.

Amando looked over what she was wearing and nodded minutely in approval. Most of the clothes she wore nowadays was designed by herself and he had to say that she had a professional talent for it, though he didn't pretend to know what was 'cool' nowadays he knew that her designs were well regarded as the people he sent her designs to to get them made have practically begged him to let them make them into a label, launching them into a a fashion line with more coming, but he refused them all since after asking his daughter she had said she wanted her clothes to be unique and stay that way, solely hers and he could respect and understand that as he looked at it from an artist's perspective.

Meda wore white and yellow sneakers that looked like they were meant for running with purple socks peaking out from beneath her ankles where the shoe started then. Her thin, well muscled legs (for a kid) were exposed by her matching purple jean shorts though it was mostly covered by a long, tight, cotton white tank top. Over that she wore a sunshine yellow sleeveless button up with a white fur edged hood and on her arms she wore purple finger-less gloves that ended midway on her upper arm, said part of covered upper arm was embroidered with the yin yang symbol. In her hair was a single matching yin yang hair clip that kept the straight bangs on the right side of her face from covering her eye, something her father insisted on since she usually let it cover her eye as it was supposed to do. The 'living on the fringe' hairstyle was meant to look like that, the longest her hair got being the bangs on her right side that followed her jaw line up to the rest of her short hair, professionally cut of course.

Her father was surprised at the light colors she was wearing since he knew his daughter preferred much darker colors, but thought nothing of it since she had occasionally worn bright colors before. The two stared meaningfully at each other when she stopped at the bottom of the stairs to look up at him...then she did the most surprising thing...she stepped forward and hugged him, her arms wrapping around his torso tightly. He was shocked for a moment before wholeheartedly returning the sudden but warm embrace. The warm hearted moment didn't last long as neither could show affection for a very long time and she was gone without a word, her embrace obviously having been her goodbye, one that her father accepted gratefully since both would have fumbled with words. They were both better at displaying their affection rather than speaking it, or rather he was. He knew his daughter was much better at giving emotional speeches if she wanted, but she knew that he was not one for them so didn't. He watched her go, waiting until her car turned past the grand gates and disappeared behind the high brick wall, hoping that she would make friends at the camp that his own wife had gone to when she was a child, worried because he knew all the kids would mostly know each other, but it was a chance for Meda to make friends with her soon to be classmates so he wasn't extremely worried. He would miss her, but he felt it was for the best she at least had some semblance of a normal childhood for some time...though he didn't know how wrong he was.

* * *

Meda roughly sketched out the story for Hercules in her sketchpad. She couldn't believe that Disney didn't exist in this alternate Earth, as she liked to call it. Pixar and Dreamworks and all those others didn't exist either, it was crazy, but somehow most of the anime she knew seemed to exist and so did american comics like marvel and DC, but they didn't have the classics? Ridiculous! Meda already planned on recreating the Disney movies and using her fortune to hire animators and all that to introduce them to this world. She had long ago written down all the songs and the story lines to the Disney songs she could remember, glad for her mysterious ability to remember her old life in perfect detail despite her poor memory in said life. She shrugged at that, not questioning whatever higher power that had allowed her to be reborn.

Meda was content with her life as it was, happier and more well off than in her previous life, one that left her feeling unfulfilled despite having supportive and loving parents, one that her new life helped fill with her many accomplishments _and_ loving parents, though the second lasted much shorter than in her previous life. Somehow, though, she still felt like she was missing something, like something big was going to happen, the reason she was reborn at all.

She wasn't complaining about how much better off she was than in her old life, far from it she was extremely grateful, but she hadn't wanted to be reborn just to live a more privileged life, though it was a fantastic bonus. Meda had just always wanted adventure, one beyond her wildest dreams. She didn't care if it was fraught with life threatening peril, she just thought that that's what made it a true adventure. While travelling the world with her parents was fun and something she had wanted to do in her past life, it only partly fulfilled Meda's desire for an adventure, but Meda had a feeling that moving to Japan was going to change that somehow...and she was right.

* * *

Imagine Meda's shock when she arrives at a familiar looking camp after having caught up with the world news when she heard about the bizarre weather phenomena happening all around the world. Her shock became even greater when she actually knew some of the children at camp despite having never met any of them in person before. So shocked was she that it wasn't until later during the camping, when it started to snow _in the middle of July_, that she snapped out of her daze. After taking shelter from the blizzard in the cabin that she shared with frighteningly familiar children she decided to venture out when they did, wondering if she would be included in the next events or if it would still only involve the six that went out before her. She stared at them from her perch on the shrine stairs, turning her head when the spiky red headed boy still inside spoke.

"Still not working. Bummer." His black eyes went from his yellow and white laptop to his grey, antenna'd flip phone. "This storm's making a mess of my infrared internet connection."

"Hey, what's your name, Izzy! Come on out here! You gotta see this!" The brown, large-haired, spiky haired boy with goggles said. Meda turned back to the others who were making general sounds of awe and turned to see the familiar aurora borealis in the sky.

"It's beautiful! Magical even!" The girl in the pink dress and pink cowboy hat said.

"Yeah~" the brown haired boy agreed with a large grin.

"Yeah, but what is it?" Izzy questioned.

"Maybe an aurora?" The girl with the blue hat cap said.

"Aurora borealis...the northern lights." Meda murmured to herself, though the others had heard it in the awed silence.

"That's impossible!" Izzy replied. "You only see that in Alaska. We're way too far south." He said matter-of-factly.

"Tell that to the snow," Meda said, stealing what she knew should have been the blue capped girl's line, not that she seemed like she was going to say anything at all.

"I really think we oughta head back inside before we all come down with pneumonia!" The spiky, blue haired boy said nervously.

"And miss this? The sky is, like, short circuiting!" The spiky blond haired one said. _What is with all the spiky haired boys? _Meda thought to herself. Though she had to admit that at least the blond's was cool and added to his overall boyish, handsome features. A green whirlpool thundering in the clouds above pulled Meda out of her thoughts.

"Hey, what's that?" The brown haired boy asked. Almost right after he spoke, seven yellow streams of light descended from the vortex's center, the ends a fiery red as they came down at a frightening speed. They came down like small meteorites and Meda's first instinct was to run to the others and shield the youngest of the group.

"Everybody, brace yourselves!" Meda shouted as she ran to the small blond in the green hat by the older blond in record time, just in time to embrace him protectively as the foreign objects crashed around them and threw up small stone and plenty of snow.

"Everyone! Are you alright?" The blue capped girl asked in concern. Meda flushed when she noticed that the older blond had helped in shielding his younger sibling and in doing so partially shielded/embraced her as well. The two separated with slightly flushed faces, looking at anything but each other as Matt managed to answer the girl.

"Well, we're still here," he answered as he checked the younger boy.

"That was scary," the pink girl breathed out.

"W-what was it?" The blue haired, glasses wearing kid asked, sitting frozen on his butt. Izzy crawled over to one of the seven new holes in the snow.

"Meteors?" Izzy questioned only for a light to shine from all seven spots until it rose from the snow, the light dimming until it formed a protective bubble around what Meda knew was an original digivice. "Oh, ok, so it's not meteors." Izzy corrected as everyone stood and watched the strange devices ascend, everyone grabbing theirs before it could float out of their reach. Meda grabbed hers in amazement, wonder, and anticipation. So this was why she was sent here. To experience the first digimon adventure? She bit her lip to hide a grin of pure excitement and joy. _Now _this _was a real adventure! _Meda thought excitedly, not at all ashamed of being a digimon fan despite technically being thirty, mental wise. She was born a fan and died a fan. Her new life hadn't changed that aspect of her, she simply didn't have much to fangirl over anymore.

"What...are these?" The blue capped girl asked as they all began examining their devices, that well known high whistling sound echoing in Meda's ears, though she was fairly sure no one else heard it.

"Huh," Izzy said. "My guess is some sort of miniature remote digital apparatus." Izzy explained in an over complicated fashion as everyone stared at their devices. I Looked at my snow white and sun yellow device, wondering at how well my intuition worked for it to have matched my outfit.

"No instructions?" Joe asked. Suddenly the lake in front of them seemed to burst up and out sending a wave their way.

"Forget the instructions!" Goggle head shouted. "Surf's up!" Meda found it amazing how goggle head could make jokes at a time like this as she hugged the younger boy protectively to her, the water seeming to split down the center and pulling them in and making it seem like they were falling downward, something that Meda found much more disconcerting when she experienced it rather than just saw it on a TV screen, especially when they all spun from head to feet, the pink clothed girl's shout the last thing Meda heard.

"I wish I had gone to cheer leading camp!" An array of digital looking colors warped Meda's vision as she held onto the boy tightly until she couldn't hold on anymore and passed out.

"Mistress, Mistress, time to get up!" Meda, used to being called mistress by her servants got up groggily.

"I'm up, I'm up," she murmured sleepily, rubbing her eyes when she looked at her chest to see why it felt heavy. On it she spotted a lemon yellow creature with four stubby legs, two pointed ears and a fluffy yellow white tipped fox tail, staring at her with large ice blue eyes. Then Meda did something that she had never done in this life and rarely did in her past one. She squealed happily like the young girl she was and gently and warmly hugged the small creature to her, cuddling it and rubbing their faces together lovingly.

"Ohh, you're absolutely adorable~!" Meda cooed at the creature lovingly, making it blush profusely.

"Ah, th-thank you Mistress." The clearing of someone's throat made Meda freeze and look up to see the older and younger blond looking down at me, the younger giggling in amusement and the older looking away slightly with a light blush on his cheeks. Both had their own strange looking creatures accompanying them.

"What exactly are you guys?" The older blond asked. The yellow creature answered him.

"We're your friends. We've been waiting for you. _I've _been waiting for _you_, Meda," the yellow creature told me specifically. "My name's Viximon. I'm your partner!" Meda tilted her head, but the young blond was the one who spoke next.

"Partner?" The older blond held his hand out to help her up when Viximon hopped gracefully out of her arms and she took it gratefully, a small smile on her lips as she accepted it, her smile growing just a bit bigger when she saw him flush lightly at the contact. He pulled away quickly, but not rudely, putting his hands behind his back before composing himself and clearing his throat.

"My name's Matt, by the way, and this is my little brother TK," Matt introduced. Meda smiled warmly at the two, making them both flush lightly.

"My name's Meda, like Viximon said. Nice to meet you both."

"Y-yeah," Matt said, flush still in place as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Oh! My name's Tokomon!" The pinkish blob with antennas near TK introduced, the horned one in Matt's arm doing the same.

"And I'm Tsunomon, a pleasure to meet you." He said politely. Suddenly TK's partner went running off.

"Oh! I can smell the others from here! Let's meet up with the rest of your friends." TK of course went running after him immediately.

"Wait up, Tokomon!"

"Ah! TK!" He shouted after him, looking between Meda and his departing brother. He quickly grabbed Meda's hand and ran after him, the sudden contact making both Meda and Matt blush though Matt held it in better since his concern for his brother was overcoming it. Eventually we finally heard Tokomon come to a stop.

"Hey, TK, over here!"

"Coming!" TK replied cheerfully. He burst from the foliage behind a tree and into a clearing. "Tokomon there you are!"

"TK!" Matt shouted in worry, pulling along a willing Meda, Viximon riding on her shoulder and Tsunomon in Matt's arm.

"Hey, Matt! You too?!" Goggle head called out when the three came into view of the rest of the group.

"Yeah, I'm here, too." He said, making Meda put a hand over her mouth to hide her smile, knowing that wasn't what the other kid meant.

"No~, I meant _that _under your arm." He said as Matt had shifted it as he came to a stop.

"Oh, this guy? Yeah well..." The horned creature flushed lightly under everyone's scrutiny.

"Hello, you all appear pleasant," he greeted. "Tsunomon is my name and I am quite pleased to meet you." All eyes turned to TK who was bonding happily with his 'partner' when a familiar panicked shout made everyone turn yet again.

"He~lp!" The blue bespectacled boy burst from the forest, running towards us in a panic.

"Joe?!" Goggle head exclaimed.

"Help me! This thing-! This thing-!" He stopped and put his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. "It won't leave me alone!" He cried out.

"Hey, who are you calling a thing?" A strange brownish grey creature with a lock of messy orange hair on his head hopped on Joe's shoulder. "I'm _no_ stuffed animal. The name is Bukamon." The creature named Bukamon only laughed when Joe began to scream at his appearance, at least until he saw that everyone else had a strange creature too and weren't panicking in the least.

"W-what's wrong with you guys? Don't you see this creature hanging off me?" His gaze drifted from the human group to the digimon group closer to the ground. "And those creatures standing right there!" He yelped comically. "They're-they're everywhere! What are they?!" Bukamon hopped off of Joe and joined his friends.

"We're~"

"Digimon!" The all said in unison. "Digital Monsters." _Adorable, _Meda thought. I bet these six don't remember that night when Greymon and that giant parrot digimon fought. Otherwise goggle head would have remembered Koromon, or Aguman, or whoever his partner is. Goggle head stepped up to his leadership role.

"Digital Monsters?" He questioned.

"Yes, digimon!" All the digimon answered in unison again.

"But we're not just digital monsters, we're much more than that!" Koromon started. "We're kinda cute!"

"And very loyal," Tsunomon said.

"With beautiful hair," the blue capped girl's digimon said.

"Or maybe no hair at all!" Izzy's pink blob said.

"We're strong of will," Viximon said.

"And funny," Bukamon said with a laugh.

"And adorable," Tokomon finished.

"It's a pleasure to meet each of you. My name's Tai and these are my friends from camp." He looked to the blue capped girl next to him. "I'd like you to meet Sora."

"Hi, nice place you got here. Except for the bugs." She said pleasantly.

"And the self proclaimed cool one over there is Matt," Tai said.

"No autographs, please." He said jokingly with a smirk.

"And this is Joe." He motioned to said tall boy.

"I'd shake hands...if you had any," he said with a genial smile, obviously calmed down.

"Izzy here is our computer expert," Tai said motioning to the shortest besides TK.

"Do you have internet access?" He asked, completely disregarding his intro.

"This is...um?" Tai paused when he got to Meda since no one knew who she was.

"Meda." She said, shortly, not bothering any further than that.

"Er...right, Meda." His grin returned when he turned to the final of the group, the youngest. "And last but not least this little guy is, uh-"

"TK, call me TK," he piped up with a smile. "And I'm not as small as I look."

"There now, is that everybody?" Tai asked.

"We're missing someone very pink." Meda stated in all seriousness, making the others look at her funny before they realized who she meant.

"Now, now, her name is Mimi," Tai said as if he suddenly remembered.

"Well, perhaps she's out picking flowers or going on a nature hike or a-," Izzy offered before he was cut off by yet another scream, making them all turn to its source in alarm.

"Somebody help me!" They heard Mimi scream in the distance.

"Okay, so she's not picking flowers," Izzy said as they all ran to help her out. They reached another clearing in the trees as Tai shouted out for her.

"Mimi?! Where are you?!" She came screaming, running out from behind some trees as if on cue, a cute green sprout like digimon following her, also panicking. Tai immediately assumed that was the issue. "It's okay Mimi-" Of course that idea was thrown out the window when they heard something crashing into trees and being knocked down and they all looked up to see a giant red beetle digimon chasing Mimi from the sky. "It's that big bug again!" Tai shouted as they came to a stop. It swooped menacingly over their heads.

"Friend of yours?" Meda questioned with a smirk, making Matt smirk as well and TK giggle when Tai scowled.

"No way!"

"Mimi, are you alright?" The sprout digimon asked the girl sitting loosely on her legs.

"I think so," Mimi said breathlessly.

"Don't worry, Tanemon's here to protect you," the newly named sprout digimon reassured. Sora was immediately at her side, which suited Meda just fine as she disliked pink, people, and was bad at comforting them, a triple threat.

"Hey, it's okay now," Sora said softly as she kneeled next to the distraught Mimi.

"Oh, Sora," Mimi looked up at her with teary eyes. The bug digimon roared.

"Hey now! Here he comes!" Tai shouted in warning.

"Run!" Meda shouted in exasperation as they watched him dive into the trees towards them. They all ran through the forest, Matt and Meda both grabbing one of TK's hands and making sure he didn't trip.

"Down!" Both Meda and Matt shouted as they looked behind them and pushed TK down protectively when the large digimon dove for them again, missing them narrowly. Joe sat up weakly, looking at the bug digimon in horror.

"Will this nightmare never end?" He yelped and flinched when a broken tree branch full of foliage dropped next to him. "My mom is going to want a complete and total refund!" He said with a shaky voice.

"Here he comes again!" Sora's digimon said.

"Okay, that does it!" Tai shouted, standing up indignantly. "No more running away!"

"But what else can we do?" Sora asked.

"It's a giant red bug digimon that has who knows what kind of freaky powers," Meda said in exasperation as she helped Matt with TK.

"They're right! There's no way we can fight that thing!" _Man, I wonder how cool it would have been to digivolve into a digimon like in Digimon Frontier, _Meda thought distractedly after hearing Matt's words.

"Not _win, _anyway," Izzy added helpfully. Another roar as it got closer. So they all ran again, as fast as they could through the forest...until the forest ended and they were faced with a naked, sheer cliff.

"Great," Matt said sarcastically. "Anybody bring a helicopter?"

"No but any blankets or extra shirts we have could act as parachutes that could make us descend slow enough to survive while only leaving less serious injuries," Meda said to herself, though everyone heard her since it was pretty quiet save for the crashing going on behind them in the forest. There was no constant chattering of people, or zooming cars and other things to cover up her muttering to herself anymore.

Tai approached the edge cautiously.

"Careful Tai." Sora said in worry. He sighed when he saw it was sheer cliff, with only a river waiting at the bottom.

"There's no way down, we're either going to have to find another way or follow Meda's idea," he said.

"There is no other way and I'm afraid it's too late anyway," Meda said, the rest about to question her before they all ran to the edge of the cliff near Tai when the bug digimon burst out of the forest's edge, toppling the trees in his way and nearly hitting Tai as he zoomed over.

* * *

**AN: **Sorry for the bad cliff hanger, you should already have an idea what happens anyways. Every chapter's gonna have around five thousand words, the least will be around four thousand and the most six thousand, but it should mostly stay on the five average. Thanks for reading, reviews are appreciated.


	2. And So it Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

* * *

Meda carefully lifted her head up from the ground at the same time Sora did in time to see the digimon turn back around again.

"Watch out, Tai!" Sora shouted. Tai quickly looked back to the threat and got up to run from it. Without fear, Koromon bounced over to him, going past him.

"Here I go!" His cheeks expanded slightly before he opened his mouth with a pop to let out cute pink bubbles that Meda knew was supposed to be some kind of attack...but had to bite her lip not to laugh at. Her humor vanished when the large digimon knocked Koromon away and dove back down to attack the rest of them.

"Digimon attack!" Sora's digimon shouted. They all jumped forward to defend their human partners, popping out those same non threatening looking pink bubble attacks as Koromon...having just as much effect as Koromon's had on the large digimon, causing them all to be hit head on by the rampaging digimon, but diverting its course enough to keep the humans from more than just feeling a strong breeze as he flew over them.

"Yokomon!" Sora cried out in concern. Everyone braced themselves when the large red digimon crashed into the trees. Meda looked up cautiously from underneath Matt's protective embrace, her own arms holding onto TK securely, when Sora called out to her digimon again. "Yokomon!" Tai was already at his fallen partner's side, carefully picking him up, the other digimon strewn across the ground, looking horrible.

"Koromon!" Tai called in concern. "Are you crazy?! Why'd you do it?!"

"Sorry," Koromon apologized. "I'm just trying to make a good impression," hearing Koromon's weak voiced response made Meda give a weak smile, remembering how much nicer it seemed when his being hurt and them being in danger was just another scene in a TV show.

"Crazy little guy," Tai murmured. Everyone else ran to their own partners, Meda included. Sora quickly picked her partner up.

"Yokomon," she said worriedly.

"Tanemon," Mimi breathed out, nearly in tears. "Talk to me."

"They must be programmed for courage," Izzy voiced out shakily, not sounding like his usual composed self.

"Viximon, please be okay," Meda managed to mutter out, kneeling next to the yellow digimon, her hands hovering unsure over her, afraid to hurt her further by moving her.

"Tokomon, what's wrong?" TK worriedly asked his digimon.

"Hey, Tsunomon, wake up!" Matt called to his digimon, holding him carefully between his gloved hands.

"Bukamon, wake up," Joe repeated to his own digimon, holding the limp figure carefully in his hands. Everyone gasped and turned to where the large digimon had landed when they heard a horribly familiar roar. "Oh no!" The red beetle digimon came crashing out of the trees again, his pincers snapping menacingly. Everyone ran to the cliff's edge where Tai already was, their digimon in their protective embrace.

"I was hoping we'd seen the last of him," Sora called out. Meda resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Me too!" Tai replied. "Guess he had other plans, huh?" Tai questioned, something that would have sounded snide and sarcastic if he didn't sound so startled and shocked.

"Oh," Matt said as the large digimon shook the ground with every step he took to them, "I knew I should have brought my bug spray!" Meda's lips twitched despite the dire situation. Another step closer and Sora and a few of the others let out whimpers of fright.

"Okay, get ready to run!" Tai said in a slightly panicky voice. Meda's brows furrowed in frustration when the digimon snapped its pincers at them again.

"No, we fight!" Koromon said, turning in Tai's hands.

"Huh?!" Tai cried in disbelief.

"That's right," Koromon said, looking back to Tai. "It's the only way. Stand and fight!" He said with determination.

"Enough, will ya?" Tai said, though his voice cracked slightly with emotion.

"No, Koromon's right," this time it was Izzy's digimon who spoke. "It's time that we show what we're made of!" Motimon cried out, wiggling in Izzy's hands, just as determined as Koromon.

"No don't!" Izzy said, holding onto him firmly.

"They're right!" Yokomon said.

"No way!" Sora said in an almost mothering tone of concern. "It's hopeless! You're no match for him Yokomon!" And now she just sounded depressing.

"Letmegoletmegoletmegoletmegoletmego!" Tsunomon shouted constantly, trying to escape Matt's grasp. TK crying out in shock when Tokomon also began to struggle, making a frightening biting face for something so cute.

"Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" Bukamon shouted, flailing in Joe's arms who was struggling to contain him.

"Tanemon," Mimi whispered, "you too?" She asked, receiving a calm nod in response.

"Uh-huh," Tanemon said. Meda and Viximon didn't say anything, instead exchanging a meaningful glance. Meda nodded once.

"I understand," Meda whispered putting Viximon on the ground gently.

"Thank you , Mistress!"

"I'm sorry, Tai!" He broke out of Tai's grasp. "Let's go!" He called out to the others, the rest breaking out of their partner's hands while Viximon didn't need to. They all ran..or hopped to the enemy, charging head on.

"It's useless!" Sora cried out desperately. "Yokomon!"

"Don't go!" Izzy shouted. "Motimon!"

"No wait!" Matt yelled. "Don't do it Tsunomon!"

"Don't go!" TK cried.

"Turn around!" Joe tried calling. "Come back Bukamon!"

"Tanemon," Mimi whispered, her hands held together, "be careful!" She cried.

"Do your best, Viximon!" Meda cried out encouragingly.

"No! Don't, Koromon!" Tai shouted about to go after him. "Come back!" It was then that their digivices lit up, a black cloud whirlpool appearing in the sky, seven rainbow streams of light coming down from the center and beaming down on each of their digimon. They all gasped as they watched the amazing digivolution process.

"Koromon digivolve to..." the pink antenna'ed blob suddenly changed into a yellow, clawed, green eyed digimon, his voice changed as well. "Agumon!"

"Yokomon digivolve to...Biyomon!" She shouted fiercely when her voice changed, her plant like form changing to a birdlike one.

"Motimon digivolve to..." the pink blob evolved into a small red beetle like digimon, his voice more electric sounding. "Tentomon!"

"Tsunomon digivolve to..." the horned ball of fur changed to a canine like bipedal blue and yellow furred digimon. "Gabumon!"

"Tokomon digivolve to...Patamon!" Patamon seemed to change the least, becoming only slightly larger and his skin/fur changing to a yellow and white texture, the strange ears on his head changing to wings and his eyes becoming sky blue.

"Viximon digivolve to..." the small cute yellow digimon was replaced with a tall, the tallest of the group by far, bipedal fox creature of the same yellow fur with a white underbelly and purple glove like cloth on her arms, matching Meda's outfight frighteningly well. "Renamon!" And she also sounded the coolest by far, her feminine voice more mature than the rest.

"Bukamon digivolve to...Gomamon!" He changed from an awkward brownish finned digimon to a cool orange mohawked white and purple stripped clawed seal like digimon.

"Tanemon digivolve to...Palmon!" The rainbow lights became a golden yellow before disappearing entirely and revealing their digivolved partners.

"What the-" Sora breathed. "Look at them! What happened to the little guys!"

"They're...bigger," Tai breathed out himself. Meda couldn't help the shaky laugh that escaped when he said that.

"Hi-ya!" Agumon cried out leading the rest to jump when he did, all letting out their own battle cries. Of course they were all slapped away like it was nothing, landing in a heap while Renamon managed to at least flip in mid air to recover herself enough to land on her knee. Renamon was always more graceful than other digimon, Meda thought. They all recovered quickly and got back up.

"Alright then! You asked for it!" Agumon shouted. The enemy digimon was about to take off into flight when Palmon lifted her arms.

"Poison Ivy!" With a cry she threw her arms towards him her purple green tipped claw fingers extending like vines to hold his leg down and keep him there suspended in the air.

"Boom bubble!" Patamon shouted as he flew into the air and took a huge gulp of breath, expanding his frame and letting it out with an audible "Pah!" The smack of the near invisible attack could be heard when it made contact with the enemies' head.

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon called, his wings buzzing and crackling with electricity that formed into a red ball that sent a lightning bolt at the enemies' head. The enemy digimon roared as it fell back to the ground, Gomamon sliding beneath it in time to trip one leg before it landed to make it fall to one knee.

"Stand back everyone!" Agumon called out as he ran forth. "Pepper breath!" He spewed out a large fireball.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon called out before shooting a blue beam from his mouth.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon shouted in the air, flapping her wings slightly harder as a green fire spiraled towards the enemy.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon called out as she leapt into the air and threw open her arms to let silver leaf shaped projectiles hit the enemy digimon's head. It cried out in pain, its head flaming from the attacks.

"There! All together!" Agumon called out. All the digimon used their attacks, not calling out the names this time as they hit the enemy on his neck and chest, making it burst into flames and making it fall back into the trees as it cried out in pain. Everyone made varying sounds of awe at the amazing display of skill and strength, Izzy the first to speak.

"They made vaporware out of him," Izzy murmured in awe.

"Amazing!" Tai said incredulously. They all laughed and ran to their digimon partners when they saw them doing the same, meeting them halfway, Meda and Renamon the only ones to walk to each other calmly. Meda smiled warmly at Renamon, Renamon returning the favor as she kneeled down respectfully in front of her.

"Great job, Renamon." Meda said, patting Renamon's head fondly. Renamon flushed slightly at the praise, closing her eyes as she enjoyed her partner's praise.

"Thank you, Mistress." Everyone's celebration was cut short when the enemy digimon once again erupted from the trees. Sora gasped and looked to Tai and Aguman who were the closest to it.

"Watch out!" They ran back to the others as the enemy's pincer's pierced the ground. Renamon stood protectively in front of Meda as she looked at the breaking ground in growing horror.

"Looks like we celebrated a little too soon!" Tai cried. Renamon was quick to turn and hold Meda protectively to her, turning them so Renamon was the one facing the ground as it fell from beneath them. Meda gasped while the others shouted in fright and shock, she turned her eyes to the others in concern, looking over Renamon's arms as they fell to the water. Meda was fine since she knew that they weren't even going to hit the water but she was more concerned with these kids' peace of mind. She was pretty shocked how mentally strong they were when she watched this show. She knew regular kids would be scarred after just being attacked by the giant red bug and she knew for sure regular kids would be deathly afraid of heights after falling off this cliff, but not these kids. I suppose that was why they were chosen...because they were weird...not that Meda could talk considering she was reborn from an alternate dimension...

"Sora!" Biyomon shouted.

"Izzy!" Tentomon called.

"TK!" Patamon cried out. The three flying digimon caught their respective partners, staying in the air for a bit before their collective weight had them all falling this time. Palmon tried to save Mimi by grabbing onto the cliff face with her vines but only managed to pull out a large cluster of rock that somehow miraculously missed them all as it descended the fastest and splashed into the water beneath them. Joe and Gomamon were the only ones to fall in the water before Gomamon called his fish friends. Everyone landed on the platform of fish with grunts and huffs of air, Renamon the only one to land on her feet, twisting gracefully with Meda in her arms. Meda smiled at her gratefully when Renamon put her down gently and stepped back.

"Thanks," Meda said softly. Renamon only smiled.

"Anytime."

"Wow, this is some ride," Tai said from his back as he looked at the strange and colorful fish they were riding.

"What?" Everyone turned their attention to the collapsing cliff they had been on. "Hey look out!" Matt shouted as the large red digimon and more of the cliff rock collapsed into the waiting river below. While the others screamed in fright, Gomamon urged his fish friends to go faster.

"Go!" He shouted urgently, making them speed up and get out of the way of the falling rock and digimon, but a large wave ensued and washed them ashore after giving them a light shower. Meda huffed in irritation as she shook her clothes and hair of their slight dampness and dew caused by the shower.

"I knew we'd be okay," Matt said. "I wasn't worried," he said in a self assured tone, obviously lying. Meda giggled to herself at that, but it seemed he heard since he turned to her with a slight grin.

"What was that?" Joe asked. "A floating fish market?"

"That's kind of rude, they did save our lives," Meda muttered to herself, but again Matt and a few others seem to hear, but didn't comment on it.

"Lucky for us those fish were having a school reunion," Gomamon said before laughing. "I'm kidding, those fish are good friends of mine and I just asked them for a lift!" He said cheerily. Joe smiled at his partner as he adjusted his glasses.

"All these years I thought I was allergic to seafood. Thank you!" He said sincerely with a genuine smile, before his smile disappeared and he scratched his cheek in confusion, "oh, uhm, I guess it's not Bukamon?" He questioned.

"Gomamon now!" He said while wagging his tail.

"Gomamon," Joe said more to himself, as if trying to commit it to memory.

"And I guess you're not Tokomon are you," TK asked, tilting over cutely. Patamon made a sound of agreement.

"Now I'm Patamon," he replied just as cutely.

"It's all because we digivolved." Agumon explained.

"I don't think that word's in my dictionary," Tai replied.

"So digivolving is what happens when they advance to the next level and become more powerful than before," Izzy deduced rather brilliantly for a kid his age. Tentomon flew to Izzy's eye level.

"Right, all of us digivolved. I went from Motimon to Tentomon." He explained further.

"I digivolved from Yokomon to Biyomon."

"First I was Tsunomon, then Gabumon."

"I changed from Tanemon to Palmon!"

"I went from Viximon to Renamon."

"And me I was Koromon. I digivolved into Agumon!" Tai looked down at Agumon with his hands behind his head.

"Uh-huh," Tai said. "When you digivolved you certainly got way bigger. Does this mean you're something different now or are you still digimon?" Meda had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing at the question. She had to remind herself that they didn't have her knowledge of the digital world like she did.

"Digimon," Agumon responded easily, "but I needed your help Tai."

"Me? For what?" Tai asked, confused.

"You see, digivolving is a very difficult process. In order to be successful, I had to share your energy." Agumon explained. Tai tilted his head to the side slightly, one of his brows lowering in confusion.

"Really?" He asked, totally confused. Sora leaned down, hands on her knees to get closer to Biyomon.

"I guess you guys don't run on batteries." She said. Meda rolled her eyes as Biyomon cheerily replied.

"Sure don't!"

"But how do you access our energy?" Izzy asked Tentomon inquisitively.

"Even we don't know everything," Tentomon smartly replied. Mimi was squatting down in front of Palmon, her elbows on her hips while Palmon twirled happily.

"Thanks for my magical powers!" Mimi just closed her eyes and leaned her head on one hand.

"The whole thing just makes my head spinny," she said. Meda sighed at the girl's air-headed-ness. TK circled around Patamon, copying Tai, his hands behind his head.

"So I helped you change! That is so cool!" He said with a smile.

"Yup," Patamon replied, twitching his ears/wings. "Sure is."

"My folks warned me about strangers," Joe said simply, his back turned to Gomamon, eyes closed and arms crossed.

"I'm not a stranger, Joe. I'm your friend for life!" He responded a little worriedly. Joe only lowered his head slightly, his brows furrowing as he hummed to himself.

"Okay, come on, what are we going to do?" Matt said, getting everyone back to the real problem.

"If only there was a payphone nearby. We could call the police or the fire department or my mother," Joe said, everyone turning to him.

"But we don't even know where we are," Tai said turning to look at the vast forestry ahead of them and the cliff they fell off of earlier, the others turning as well. Meda just sighed and leaned against a tree, knowing they wouldn't be able to contact anyone.

"But we know where we started. Up there on that mountain." Sora said.

"_I _say we forget about going back and explore around here." Matt suggested.

"I'm not exploring anywhere. I say we stay right where we are." Meda rolled her eyes at Joe.

"Yeah let's wait for that giant bug to come get us," Matt said sarcastically. "We need to find a road leading someplace to get away from here." That would be a good suggestion if they were in the real world.

"Hmm, that's right but without a compass we don't even know which way is north." Izzy said, though Meda doubted compasses worked in the digital world.

"Wait, I do." Izzy turned to Tentomon.

"Well, which way is it?" He asked. Tentomon turned a little and pointed to his right.

"It's the opposite of south." Izzy sighed and closed his eyes, lowering his head in disbelief, a sweat drop appearing on his head.

"I shouldn't have worn these pants," Joe said seriously. "They ride up when I do a lot of walking."

"Way too much info," Meda murmured to herself, Matt hearing and smirking since he was closest to her besides Renamon.

"You know, if we _could_ get back to where we were before, we might at least find some clues as to why we're here in this place." Sora said. Meda just shook her head.

"Wait!" Mimi said. "Are there more monsters around like that big flying beetle?" She asked.

"Yes, indeed-y," Palmon replied happily.

"Euck!" Mimi said with a face of displeasure.

"Those monsters don't scare me!" Matt said, his hands on his hips.

"Are there humans?" Tai asked Agumon finally asking a good question.

"Humans?" Agumon asked. "Others like you?" He clarified. Tai nodded.

"Mhmm."

"You're the first ever. There's never been anything but digimon." Agumon replied honestly.

"So, okay, you're all digimon, but what about these monsters. They're all digimon too?" Tai asked.

"It's creepy and dangerous and...what happens when it gets dark?" Sora questioned.

"Who says it ever gets dark here?" Matt asked smartly.

"That phenomena would be unnatural," Izzy replied with his arms crossed.

"And you call this natural?" Joe asked. Already they were becoming unsettled, making Meda resist the urge to sigh again.

"Well we're not going to find anything out by sitting around here!" Tai said cheerfully, turning on his heel ninety degrees and walking.

"Where do you think you're going?" Matt questioned. Tai turned back with a smile.

"Up on that cliff! That's where I saw the ocean," Tai replied easily.

"The ocean?" Matt repeated in disbelief.

"Yep! There might be a boat or something." Tai replied before turning to walk again.

"Let's water ski home," Matt said to Sora who didn't appreciate his dry humor.

"Ugh, funny." Meda laughed at the two before pushing off the tree to follow Tai. Finally they were getting somewhere. Sora and Matt looked at her in surprise when she laughed and were quick to follow along with the rest, except Joe.

"At a time like this I think we'd be be far better off to find a cave and hide. If we keep our eyes open and a camp counselor-"

"Hey, Joe!" Gomamon shouted, interrupting him and making Joe realize that he was being left behind. "Everyone's leaving us!"

"Wait for me!" Joe shouted, running to catch up.

* * *

"These trees are beautiful," Sora complimented as they walked along the riverside.

"Yeah, they're really different and I just thought they were subtropical." Izzy said, looking around again.

"Whatever they are," Joe sniffed, "they're aggravating my hay fever."

"Hey Joe," Matt said without even turning around. "Is there anything you _don't _complain about?" He asked, making Meda hold up a hand to hide her smile.

"Digital monsters. Exactly who came up with that name anyways?" Izzy asked.

"Who came up with the name for humans?" Meda asked, surprising everyone with the insightful response before the digimon regained their attention apparently not surprised like the humans were.

"Just call us digimon, we like that," Tentomon said.

"I only ask because your composition isn't at all machine like," Izzy said, his brows furrowed. _Just like sometimes humans don't seem like they have any humanity? _Meda thought privately, keeping it to herself as that question may have been too dark for kids.

"Oh really?" Tentomon asked darkly as he flew before leaning forward a bit and producing electricity between his wings. Izzy leaned away and raised his arms.

"Hey, watch it!"

"So Patamon, can you really fly?" TK asked as if he hadn't seen the digimon fly before.

"Of course!" He replied before lifting to the air, struggling a bit to stay aloft.

"Wow, that's cool," TK said, watching his partner slowly drift back and get closer to the ground, "but you're going the wrong way," he said innocently.

"_'I'm _faster than that! Look!" Biyomon said, bragging as she lifted herself into the sky. Then only difference was that Biyomon was higher in the air than Patamon, but both were struggling to keep at the same speed as their walking pace.

"Wouldn't it be faster to walk?" Sora asked as she looked back at her digimon with TK.

"Palmon, I've been meaning to ask. Who does your hair?" Mimi asked.

"It's natural. I wake up in the morning like this." Mimi put her hands together girlishly.

"Wow! Maybe you could let me work with it," she said eagerly, making Palmon blush.

"Do you think you put too much emphasis on appearance?" Palmon asked.

"Yes," Meda murmured to herself, making Matt next to her chuckled and Renamon smirk since they were both walking at her side.

"Well, honestly, I've never really thought about it." Mimi answered sincerely. Palmon flushed slightly as she turned forward again.

"Honestly, I kinda like my hair the way it is." Palmon said.

"Once I get back this is gonna make one great story," Tai said.

"Yup," Agumon agreed.

"But, of course not a single soul will ever believe me," Tai said after thinking about it a little.

"That Kowagomon back there. He was huge!" Izzy said in contemplation. Gabumon sniffed the air.

"Ah, nothing like the ocean breeze." He said calmly. Gomamon laughed from where he was in the river.

"Everybody in the water!" He shouted.

"Hey, let's build a giant sand castle!" TK suggested.

"Oh, I forgot my bathing suit!" Mimi complained. Meda sighed when she heard a ringing in the distance.

"Wait a minute, listen, what's that?" Joe asked, getting everyone to shush.

"A phone," Matt identified.

"Either that or we're all hearing things," Sora said. They all started running towards the source of the sound, making Meda sigh and Matt hang back when he noticed that she wasn't running like the rest of them.

"Are you coming, Meda?" Matt asked. Meda smiled at him, making him flush a little and nodded, but didn't run like the rest of them, Matt hanging back with her at the same pace. "So why aren't you as excited as them about hearing a phone?" Matt asked.

"I told you. All we needed was a phone! We're saved!" Joe shouted, out of breath, in the distance with the others. Meda shook her head at the shout before turning to Matt with a reply.

"Because I know that the phones won't work." Meda said simply. Matt's brows furrowed at that.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"What phone rings that long without going to an answering machine?" Meda asked, making Matt's eyes light with realization. They both saw as the phone stopped ringing as soon as Tai opened the phone booth. Meda and Matt jogged to catch up to the group.

"Why'd it stop ringing, Tai?" Agumon asked.

"Wrong number?" Tai responded though it sounded more like a question. Matt and Meda exchanged a look, one that said they obviously knew better, though Meda obviously knew more than Matt.

"Well, that's bizarre," Sora said.

"My theory is aliens, they set these phone booths out as a trap." Izzy said, making Meda smile.

"If we find a place that delivers, let's order pizza," Meda suggested sarcastically, making Matt smile again.

"Whatever you get, no anchovies for me." Mimi replied.

"The question is what are they doing here at the beach?" Sora questioned.

"So people can call their parents for a ride home." Joe replied. Meda rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in exasperation.

"Parents? What exactly is a 'parents?'" Gomamon questioned, making the kids look strangely at the digimon.

"That's it," Joe said with a deadpan expression as he turned back around. "I'm outta here."

"Does anybody have any loose change?" Tai asked, holding his hand out expectantly.

"Why?" Izzy asked.

"Obviously I'm gonna make a phone call to get some help," Tai replied dryly.

"Ah, use my phone card. The aliens can bill me," he dug through his pocket and handed Tai a card, "here."

"Maybe there's a quarter in one of the slots!" TK said hopefully, running towards a phone booth.

"I'm calling Daddy!" Mimi exclaimed.

"I'm hooking up to the internet," Izzy said.

"Dibs on booth 4!" Sora said with a smile.

"Hey guys! Wait for me! Come on!" Joe ran after them. Meda kneeled down in front of the digimon.

"Parents are humans that are older and bigger than us that take care of us until we're old enough and big enough to take care of ourselves." Meda explained to them. Gomamon tilted his head curiously.

"You can't take care of yourselves? You've been doing a pretty good job so far." He said, making Meda smile.

"Where we're from, things work differently, so what we do to take care of ourselves here is useless over there." Gomamon's brows furrowed at that.

"That must be frustrating," he replied, making Meda laugh aloud.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Meda got up with a sigh and looked to the others as they got a range of bizarre answers from the phone.

"What now?" Matt asked, looking like he wanted to try calling but knew he would just be disappointed. Meda looked to him with a smile.

"I'm going over there and taking stock of the food I have and waiting until the others realize that the phones won't work." She said, pointing to a place by the cliff. She started walking when she noticed that Matt wasn't following her. "Aren't you coming? Or do you want to try calling someone?"

"No I'll go with you..." He said and caught up to her and Renamon. "If you didn't know that the phones don't work would you try calling someone?" Matt asked before they sat down. Meda shook her head.

"No. The others would have been sufficient in calling for help and I wouldn't have called anyone close to me. My dad's in Spain, my mom died when I was younger. I have no siblings and my grandparents are on an around the world cruise while I'm away at camp." Meda said, listing off those close to her and making Matt sweat drop at her casual tone before she dug into her backpack to take out the bag of snacks she had.

"Whoa, that's a lot. Did you know this was going to happen?" Matt joked. _Yes, _Meda thought in amusement.

"Always be prepared, that's my motto," Meda replied just as jokingly. "Ever since my parents and I went hiking through the Amazon and almost got lost, I make it a point to be as prepared as possible...even for something like a summer camping trip in Japan."

"The Amazon? As in the Amazon rain forest?" Izzy asked as the rest, sans Joe walked up to us. Meda nodded as she assorted her snacks into portions.

"Yeah, my dad took a wrong turn before our guide caught it and corrected our course before we got good and lost, but we did almost run short of supplies. My dad almost panicked when he found out and he's usually level-headed." Meda said as the others settled themselves on the beach.

"I think that's the longest I've ever heard you speak," Tai said before grinning, "and you've been to the Amazon? Hey, that's cool, good to know we have a survival expert with us." Meda rolled her eyes at Tai as he plonked down on his butt and looked out to the ocean, everyone watching as Joe desperately tried to contact someone.

"Very curious," Izzy said as if observing a wild animal, "does Joe always behave like this?" Izzy asked.

"Every single day," Tai said dryly.

"No matter what number or how many times he dials, those phones aren't going to work," Matt said, despite not having tried calling anyone himself.

"Hey, why didn't you or Meda try calling anyone?" Sora asked, curious. Meda sniffed and looked away.

"Finding these phones was way too convenient. No phone rings as long as the first one did unless there something wrong with it. Add to the fact I see no phone lines anywhere near here and everything else in this place is bizarre and I figured that they wouldn't work." Meda explained tartly, making Sora glare at her a little because of her somewhat snide attitude.

"And you Matt?" Tai asked.

"I stayed behind to ask Meda what was up when she didn't start running like the rest of you when we heard the ringing and she explained her reasoning. It made sense so I didn't try either." Tai shrugged and got up.

"Well, I'm gonna keep searching for a boat or something," he said.

* * *

**AN: **As you have probably noticed, I will continue cutting chapters off at random places. I apologize if that bothers you seeing as I don't have much of an intention to change it, but I hope you can ignore it. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, and reviews are much appreciated.


	3. The Birth of Greymon & Kyuubimon

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

* * *

"Hey, wait a minute. Even though we can't call out of here, there's always a chance that someone may be able to call into us," Sora said, surprising Meda a little as she had thought Matt was supposed to say that. Is this because she had convinced Matt the phones don't work and he believed her? If that was the case was she inclined to use Tai's lines in this situation? She did so anyway, just in case. She never really warmed up to Sora until later in the series anyway. Meda raised her brow at Sora.

"It's a waste of time doing nothing but sitting here." She said coolly, ignoring Sora's look when she turned to Tai, "but I think we should stay a little longer. We haven't had a break since we got here. Everyone could use some rest before we head out again," Meda suggested in a nicer, calmer tone. Tai looked to TK and Mimi who looked rather exhausted.

"And I'm getting pretty hungry too," Izzy said looking from Meda's snack pile to Tai.

"You know why?" Tai said, looking to Izzy. "Because we haven't eaten anything all day." He looked back to everyone and seemed to decide. "Okay break time everybody!" Sora sighed in relief from her seat in the sand.

"Does anybody else have any food?" She asked, as if purposefully ignoring Meda's pile and reaching to her back pouch. "I think the only thing I have is-huh?" She grabbed the digivice that was attached to her belt. "It's the gadget that fell out of the sky at camp."

"I don't think that's really edible unless you're desperate," Meda said softly as she pulled out her own from the shoulder strap of her backpack. Tai took out his from his own belt.

"I forgot all about those weird gizmos," Tai said, oblivious to the pointed stare Sora sent Meda for her comment and giving Matt and TK a look when they snickered at it.

"If anyone's got a pink one I'll trade," Mimi said, looking at the one attached to the back of her brown satchel, seemingly the only article of clothing an her that wasn't pink besides her shoes, gloves, and socks.

"What are they, anyway?" TK asked.

"We wouldn't have them if they weren't important," Matt pointed out.

"If I could take mine apart..." Izzy was interrupted by his own rumbling stomach, making him put his hand to it in slight mortification. "Umm, that is after I get something to eat. I'm really famished."

"Well the only thing I've got is my emergency supplies. It's got a first aid kit, some bandages, and some medicine, but that's all I've got," Sora said almost apologetically. Izzy kneeled and pulled out his laptop.

"I've got my trusty laptop computer and a digital camera. Oh, and I've got a small cellphone too." Tai squatted down beside him. "Of course not one of them's worked since we got here," Izzy said.

"I can't believe you dragged all that computer stuff to summer camp." Tai replied.

"And what do you have?" Izzy asked tartly.

"Uh, let's see," he said, searching his pockets. "There's...my mini telescope," he said.

"Oh yes, a regular chocolate bar," Meda said dryly, making TK beside her giggle and Matt smirk, before the others turned to him next.

"Sorry, but I don't have anything to eat either," he said, arms crossed as he sat next to Meda, TK on her other side.

"Hey, look at what I got!" TK said excitedly. "Check it out," he said taking off his blue green backpack and opening it to reveal it to be full of snacks.

"Wow! Look at all those goodies!" Mimi said as she squat next to TK. "Why don't you be a good little boy and share those treats with dear, sweet Mimi?" Mimi asked.

"Aw you don't have to be so nice, Mimi. I'm happy to share. You're the best. Isn't she cute?" TK asked, turning to Matt who only turned away with a frown.

"Forget it," Matt replied readily.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a horse," Tai said.

"I'd settle for a small cow," Izzy replied.

"Mimi, what have you got in that big bag?" Sora turned to Mimi with a smile. "A hairbrush and some make up?"

"Uh," Mimi blinked at her. "Well, let's take a look. Here's a compass, cooking fuel, flashlight, ooh, one of those knives with all the things, and some other stuff!" Mimi replied in a bubbly tone, making Meda laugh while the others oh'ed in amazement.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a compass back when we needed one?" Matt asked.

"I thought it would be kind of fun to see how far we could get without one! Besides, it's broken!" Mimi said with a smile, making Meda laugh again and the others look at her strangely.

"Well, so much for finding our way out of here," Tai said.

"Although, we could use the cooking fuel to make a signal fire," Matt suggested.

"That's true or I guess we could barbecue some telephones," Sora said sulkily. She then returned her attention to Meda when she saw her pull out some water bottles. "Hey, what else do you have in your pack besides food and water, Meda? It still looks half full." Sora questioned making everyone else look. Meda shrugged indifferently and ticked off the things she knew she had in there.

"Similar to you guys, I guess; a first aid kit, a flashlight, tissues, a broken compass, spark rocks to make a fire, a pocket knife, eating utensils, a canteen, a cellphone, a blanket, some climbing equipment, and a sewing kit." Now it was her turn to be awed at.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you were prepared," TK said in amazement. Meda smiled and pat his head, making him smile and giggle.

"Oh boy, check out the genius," Tai said, looking at Joe before turning back to the others. "See, he's trying to call the telephone repairman because the telephones don't work and-Look!" He suddenly shouted. "Joe's got the emergency kit!"

"Huh?!" The others shouted, Izzy standing.

"No way!" He said.

"Joe?! Hey Joe! Look! You've got all the food!" Tai shouted at him.

"Hey! Don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone when they're on the telephone?!" Joe asked as if he was actually talking to someone sane on the phone.

"But that bag..." Izzy said.

"This? I just brought it to give it to Mimi. Today it was _her_ day to carry the bag!" Joe said a little annoyed. Meda smirked as the day before yesterday was her day to carry it. She was glad she didn't have to use it since those that carried it usually had to act as a nurse to anyone that tripped and scraped something and none did the day she had it which she was grateful for since she wasn't good with socializing or crying.

"I think he likes ya!" Palmon said to Mimi.

"No way," Mimi said in a very Cali-girl voice. Joe ran over to her, holding the bag in his hands.

"Ugh, Mimi you have got to stop thinking of yourself and do something for somebody else for once!" Joe lectured. "Take a little responsibility!"

"But," Mimi complained, "that bag's too heavy for me!" Mimi whined.

"Listen, you never hear _me _complaining!" Meda scoffed at that as Tai trot up to them with his arms raised, trying to calm the situation.

"Guys, guys! Listen the most important thing now is that we've got some food to eat, so let's sit down and have some lunch," he said with a nervous grin.

"Uh-huh," Sora backed Tai up with her own uneasy smile.

* * *

"Okay, let's figure this out. There's eight people in the group times three days, times three meals that comes to..." Joe trailed off.

"72 meals," Izzy informed.

"Uhh, that's right, so split evenly between us we have, uh," Joe trailed off.

"Enough food for three days," Izzy finished for him.

"Right! Oh, uh, exactly, I guess you knew that," Joe said nervously.

"But you guys, if we add in the digimon, we only have enough for about half an hour," Sora said, again putting a damper on things. Isn't she supposed to represent the crest of Hope or something, Meda thought to herself.

"Oh, that's right," Joe said despondently, putting a hand behind his head.

"You need not include us," Renamon said seriously from where she was standing and leaning against the cliff, her arms crossed. They all looked to her, a little intimidated by how cool and serious she was and she was larger than the rest of the digimon, certainly the tallest in the group of both digimon and humans.

"Not a problem at all," Gabumon said, lightening the mood unknowingly.

"Digimon hunt and forage for themselves," Renamon explained just as icily as before.

"What? You do? Really?" Everyone asked.

"No need to include us in your calculations!" Tentomon informed them.

"Are you sure Biyomon?" Sora asked her partner.

"Oh, absolutely! We can do alright for ourselves!" Biyomon replied cheerfully.

"Okay, now that that's taken care of, let's go ahead and divide this between the eight people here," Joe said happily before everyone's attention turned to Tai and Agumon who were shamelessly digging into the food.

"This is great! I could eat a dozen of these!" Tai said.

"Just what do you think _you're _doing?!" Joe asked, his scowl back. Tai just turned to him with a lidded frowning look.

"I'm glad we never hear you complaining," Tai replied sarcastically. Joe growled.

"You people make me crazy!" He shouted. Meda was just glad that her own food hadn't been added to the pile yet so Tai and Agumon hadn't gotten their grubby hands on it. Meda sighed and quickly ate her share of food, stuffing her supplies back in her bag as Biyomon stood and turned to the ocean with a glare.

"Now what's the matter?" Sora asked.

"Trouble," was Biyomon's reply. Everyone stood quickly when a water geyser erupted from the sand and moved vertically, shooting up all the phone booths into the air and forcing them to run closer to the cliff and abandon their bags...save for Meda who had put hers on beforehand.

"What's that?!" Tai shouted before the booths crashed down, shattering the glass. A whirlwind took place as sand shot upwards around it and revealed a grey spiked shell.

"Shellmon!" Tentomon exclaimed.

"What's a Shellmon?!" Izzy asked.

"Something that gets mad for no reason!" Tentomon replied.

"Maybe its territorial? What if we're on its beach?" Meda questioned.

"He can have his beach!" Matt shouted.

"We were only passing through!" Mimi cried as a yellow haired pink turtle head and arms came out of the shell like a hermit crab.

"Attacked by two digital monsters on the same day," Joe said. "Doesn't Shellmon know I'm allergic to shellfish?" Joe asked, his voice cracking a little. "Everybody up here!" Joe said as he tried climbing up the short cliff face. only to be shot down by water that came out of the Shellmon's yellow do. He cried out as he fell to the sand.

"Joe!" Gomamon shouted only to get a water attack to his face for his concern.

"Digimon, attack!" Agumon exclaimed, rallying them together.

"Agumon, you show 'em!" Tai shouted encouragingly as Matt and Sora helped out Joe.

"Pepper breath!" Agumon shot a fireball straight at Shellmon's mouth.

"Blue Blaster!" but the attack stopped short just a few inches after it was fired making Gabumon look worried.

"Spiral twister!" Biyomon let out a sound of shock when her fire fizzled before it could even get close.

"Super Shocker!" The electric attack didn't even make it two inches in front of him.

"What's happening to them?!" Izzy exclaimed in worry. Meda knew and so did Renamon as she hadn't tried to attack, favoring standing protectively in front of Meda.

"They look like they've lost their powers!" Matt said. Shellmon shot water out again, knocking Biyomon out of the sky before knocking down Agumon, Gabumon, and Tentomon down respectively.

"Agumon!" Tai shouted. Agumon was the only one to get up.

"Boom bubble!" Just like the other digimon besides Agumon, his attack fizzled and he was shortly swatted away by Shellmon's tail.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon shouted, but her vine claws didn't extend, confusing her, "huh?" She was knocked away by Shellmon's head. Agumon fired another Pepper breath at Shellmon while the others ran to their digimon.

"Go get 'em, Agumon!" Tai shouted in encouragement.

"Why is it only Agumon?" Izzy questioned.

"Because he's the only one that ate," Meda replied, making Izzy look at her curiously. She seemed to know more about what was going on than she let on, Izzy thought to himself.

"We're just too hungry," Tentomon said, backing up Meda's statement.

"Wha-?" Izzy asked, turning back to his digimon.

"Gabumon," Matt said, looking at his partner in worry.

"I don't have any strength," Gabumon managed to whisper.

"That's it! Meda's right! Agumon's the only one who had anything to eat!" Sora said, picking up a wounded Biyomon.

"I see," Izzy said.

"Then the other digimon don't have enough strength to fight!" Matt turned to Renamon. "That's why you didn't join the others?" He questioned. She nodded at the boy.

"I am saving what little strength I have to protect my mistress. I cannot defeat him with my current energy nor do I have enough to use my powers." Matt nodded in understanding.

"Agumon, looks like it's just you and me now!" Tai shouted at his partner after having heard.

"Then give me a diversion!" Tai nodded and ran around the other side of the large digimon, making sure his eyes followed him.

"Hey Shellmon! Ugly! Over here!" Tai shouted.

"No don't!" Sora cried out in worry. Agumon hit Shellmon with yet another pepper breath, though it didn't seem to do much damage. On the other side Tai ran to a metal pole from a broken phone booth.

"This'll work!" He said as he picked it up and ran over to clumsily stab his rock hard shell. "How. DO you. Like. That!" He said, stabbing with each word before a hair tentacle wrapped around Tai's waist and lifted him in the air.

"Hold on, Tai!" Agumon shouted. Then Shellmon roared and trapped Agumon beneath his strange hand before shooting that water attack out the top of his head again, hitting the others, Meda included, though Renamon took the brunt of the force as she acted as a shield for Meda.

"Watch out!" Tai cried hoarsely from where he was being squeezed and suspended in the air. "He's gonna get everyone...and there's nothing I can do!" He cried desperately. The worst fear of any good leader, Meda thought privately to herself. Tai cried out in pain and anguish.

"Tai, no!" Agumon shouted. It was then that Tai's digivice began to glow. "Digivolve!" Light erupted from beneath Shellmon's hand.

"What's...going on?!" Tai shouted as he looked towards the light and making the others look on in awe, pausing from their attempts to recover, Matt and Meda helping out TK.

"Agumon digivolve to...Greymon!" The small yellow dinosaur digimon turned into a much larger t-rex digimon with a darker yellow coloring, blue tiger stripes, and a dark brown type of head gear with impressing horns and ruby red eyes rather than the forest green they were before, making Shellmon fall back and let Tai go, who clumsily fell and skipped along the sandy floor. Greymon chuckled.

"Whoa, he did it again! Now he's Greymon!" Tai exclaimed. The two faced off for a moment before Shellmon charged like a bull only for Greymon to stop him, not even budging,

"Now you're getting him! Go Greymon!" Tai shouted from the sidelines. Greymon managed to push him back a little before Shellmon shout out his water attack, but Greymon only dodged and shot out his own flame attack, the two attacks meeting head on and creating steam, obviously much more powerful than a simple pepper breath. Both stopped and Greymon took the opportunity to swoop his head down and lift Shellmon high up into the air with an excellent use of his new horns and shot up at him like a sportsman would a frisbee with a gun.

"Digi-Nova Blast!" Greymon shouted before shooting out what looked like a bigger and more powerful version of Pepper breath and shooting Shellmon away like a rocket when it hit, everyone seeing it splash when it hit the ocean quite a distance away. Greymon groaned as he was enveloped in golden light and shrunk down.

"What? Agumon!" Tai shouted as he ran towards his fallen partner. "Oh, are you alright? You poor little guy! Agumon!" Tai urged.

"Tai," Agumon opened his eyes and looked up at his partner. "Do you have..anything to eat?" Tai only let out a shaky laugh.

* * *

"Now we have some good incentive to leave," Meda said, no one disagreeing with her.

"Incentive?" TK asked her.

"Who wants to break the bad news to Joe?" Matt questioned, looking at aforementioned person as he was desperately trying to make a phone on the sand work.

"It means a reason to do something," Meda explained to TK who oh'ed in understanding.

"If you want some more, just say so!" Sora said as the digimon ate from a handkerchief she set out that had biscuits on it, all save Renamon who was eating from a bag of trail mix and beef jerky that Meda had provided her.

"Shellmon wasn't destroyed, he was just temporarily removed. We should pack up and leave before he decides he wants to come back for round two," Izzy said to Tai, Matt, and Meda, the group leaders of sorts though Tai was obviously the 'head' and the one in charge, the other three were something like his councilors.

"I agree," Meda said with a nod, her arms crossed.

"Good idea," Matt chuckled out, his hands in his pocket.

"In that case we should go right back to the forest. If anybody's looking for us that's the place they'll go!" Joe said desperately, the others giving him strange looks. Sora stood and spoke with concern.

"Joe, I've said this before. We fell off a cliff and floated down a river to get here and getting back there's a really big job," Sora tried to explain.

"And we could run into Kowagumon!" Mimi said.

"Now listen, logically speaking, if there are telephones here then there must be people to use them so I think it makes good sense to find those people." Izzy explained.

"That makes sense?" Joe questioned, Tai and Matt smiling while Meda frowned to herself, knowing there were no people there besides them. Heck they weren't even technically on Earth anymore.

"It certainly does," Sora replied.

"Then let's all get going!" Tai enthused.

"Anywhere you wanna go, I'll go Tai! You just pick a direction," Agumon said with a smile.

"Then let's get out of this place!" Tai said with the same amount of enthusiasm as before.

"And let the monsters beware." Matt said with a smirk, trying to lift everyone's confidence and reassure them which seemed to work with everyone but Joe who nodded worriedly.

"Mhmm, well my plan is to avoid _all_ monsters. Yup, that's my plan." Meda smiled at that.

"Joe, technically our digimon are monsters, too. You're already failing," Meda explained casually, making the others laugh at Joe's expense.

"Haha, very funny," Joe said dryly though he was smiling to.

"Okay, here we go!" Tai said, leading the group with Agumon following and Matt and Meda flanking him.

"Digimon!" They all shouted enthusiastically in response.

* * *

"Yo, Agumon," Tai called looking from the edge of the cliff facing the sea to his partner.

"What's up, Tai?"

"I like it when you're Greymon. No offense but why don't you just stay that way?" Tai asked. Meda had to hold back a scoff. How was that not offensive?

"I can't," Agumon answered.

"Huh?" Tai said as he turned back to the sea, crossing his arms

"Besides even superheroes need a rest," Agumon said, making Tai almost fall over because it was so silly, Agumon grabbing his shirt so he wouldn't while the rest of them laughed...at least until they heard a roaring in the distance. A bull/dinosaur like digimon broke apart a boulder as it charged through.

"Who's that digimon?" Izzy asked.

"It's a Monochromon, but don't worry. He's a laid back digimon," Tentomon informed before the digimon roared menacingly at them. "Although it is a bit wise to be cautious around a Monochromon. They do tend to get a bit miffed when they're hungry."

"Then he must be starving because he looks really mad!" Tai shouted as it stomped closer.

"And I think he wants to eat us," Mimi added. Everyone gasped and turned when they heard another roar behind them.

"There are two of them!" Joe yelled.

"We're caught between a rock and two sets of teeth," Matt said in a mix of panic and exasperation. Everyone ran behind the boulders opposite the cliff face right before the two digimon met in the center, their horns coming together in a loud clang. They separated and one whipped his tail to break apart and swat rock debris on the other.

"Something must have set those Monochromon off," Tai said from behind their relatively safe hiding place.

"They're fighting over territory," Tentomon observed.

"They can just have it then!" Palmon said before turning and running the others soon following.

"Hey! Don't leave without me!" Mimi cried after her.

"We definitely don't want to keep hangin' around!" Tai said. Meda gasped when TK tripped and ran over to him along with Matt.

"TK, come on!" Matt said.

"You better hurry up, guys!" Tai shouted back to them as Meda helped TK up.

"Okay, we're coming!" TK shouted, getting up with little assistance and taking off again. Matt and Meda right behind him.

* * *

"I don't walk this much unless I'm at a mall," Mimi said, "and as you can see we're nowhere near one," she complained, leaning against the closest tree.

"Mimi, stop whining," Tai said, walking by and not even sparing her a glance.

"No! My feet hurt!" Mimi continued.

"Maybe if you take off your boots and socks you'll feel better, Mimi. It's much more practical I think," Agumon suggested.

"I'm not walking, dirty my bare feet!" Mimi said.

"I love the feel of dirt under my feet, especially between my toes," Palmon said happily.

"Ew, gross!" Mimi shouted, making Palmon sadden and kneel.

"I guess it wouldn't make a difference if I said that it's been scientifically proven that it's healthier to go barefoot on natural surfaces," Meda murmured.

"Is it really?" TK asked, having heard Meda. Meda nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, helps you sleep better, helps you to not get sick, it's also great for your skin and it also helps you think more clearly," Meda explained.

"Wow, you're really smart, Meda," TK praised, making Meda flush a little and tug at a lock of her hair.

"Not really," Meda mumbled shyly.

"I think so," Matt said, surprising Meda and making her flush more prominently.

"It appears that we may be losing our light source," Izzy informed.

"What a weird sunset," Sora commented.

"This whole island is weird and who knows what will come out at night." Izzy said.

"Wait, I detect water," Tentomon informed as he flew off. Meda took a breath from her mouth, tasting the air. She licked her slightly chapped lips.

"The air does seem cooler and more moist. At least we know it's not going to rain soon," Meda muttered.

"Stay here while I check it out," Tentomon said as he gained altitude. "Yes, as usual I'm right. It's a lake with fresh clean water and if I'm right, with a variety of tasty fish. It's a perfect campsite," Tentomon crowed from his perch on a tree.

"Maybe I can finally soak my poor achy feet," Mimi said from her position on the ground.

"Yay, we get to swim!" Gomamon exclaimed, only to be pulled back by his tail by Joe.

"Gomamon! You better wait and make sure it's safe first!" Joe said. Meda kneeled worriedly next to a tired TK that had plopped down on the ground, Matt watching with his hands on his hips.

"That's why I think we should keep walking and stop all the complaining," Matt stated.

"Everyone's hungry. We have to find some food," Tai backed up.

"That is a good plan. I like that plan a lot," Joe stated seriously.

* * *

"It should be safe to rest here tonight," Biyomon said reassuringly when they reached the lake.

"Yeah, I love camping outside," Sora said warmly.

"If I won't walk in dirt, what makes you think I'll sleep in it?" Mimi questioned Tai.

"Mimi, do you see a hotel here?" Tai questioned in return. She looked ready to retort before the crackling of static electricity got their attention and had them all notice the trolley centered in the middle of the lake. Mimi and Tai gasped. "What's that?" Tai asked.

"Looks like a trolley car," TK answered as the trolley's headlights turned on.

"That's odd. The lights just...came on!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Well maybe there are some real people in there," Sora suggested, making Meda shake her head.

"Let's check it out!" Tai said excitedly as he ran to the strip of straight land that connected to the small island in the middle of the lake.

"Maybe it can take us back home! In air conditioned comfort!" Mimi said hopefully as they all ran to the trolley, Meda at the back of the group and not looking nearly as excited as the rest.

"Maybe! Wait up!" Tai exclaimed as he approached the trolley and ran in when the door mysteriously opened for him. "Bummer! It's empty!" Tai said as soon as he and Agumon entered.

"Totally empty," Sora said from where she and Izzy entered in the other door.

"No trolley car is this clean," Izzy said as he kneeled on his hands and knees to examine the floor of the trolley.

"Oh goody, these cushions are comfy!" Mimi said happily as she tested said cushions.

"Something's wrong," Tai stated. "Remember those weird phone booths we saw on the beach? Something just as freaky could happen here," Tai said.

"That's why I'm out here," Meda muttered to herself, glad TK and Matt were outside too.

"Yeah," Joe said from the driver's seat, "like this suddenly moving by itself."

"Possibly," Tai said with arms crossed, "but then again maybe that's how we're going to get home."

"Then we have nothing to lose by staying," Sora reasoned with a smile, making Meda frown. Tentomon groaned from where he was perched beside her.

"Can we eat now?" he asked plaintively.

"That's right, I forgot," Tai said in the same posture and expression.

* * *

"Gomamon! Stop playing in the water!" Izzy shouted at the gleeful digimon. "I can't catch any fish if you keep on warning them away!" He exclaimed in exasperation, TK standing next to him curiously.

"Yum, can't get too many berries down the hatch!" Tentomon said as he crawled to the berries hanging from the branch of a tree. Joe and Sora gathering firewood below. Patamon used a boom bubble from his perch on Agumon's head to get down some banana's only for them to land on Gabumon's head and get stuck on his horn.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, making Biyomon giggle into her wing. Patamon landing apologetically next to him.

"Oh boy, you better watch that killer breath of yours, Patamon," Biyomon said before flying off and trying to pluck a strangely colored fruit from a tree branch.

"Those are bad mushrooms. you shouldn't pick them! They'll make you sick," Palmon warned Mimi, making her pull back from the orange spotted yellow mushrooms she was about to pull off a tree.

"I'd be a big mess without you Palmon! You're the best!" Mimi praised.

"Oh, stop!" Palmon said, her legs growing longer and making her look taller as she put her hands on her hips, obviously enjoying the praise.

"We're all set to cook dinner," Tai started.

"Now all we need is the grub," Matt finished.

"And how are we supposed to light the fire?" Sora asked as the three of them, and Meda stared at the set up fireplace.

"Like this!" Agumon replied, running up and using a small pepper breath to immediately start a roaring fire.

"Wow, Agumon, you're the man!" Tai praised.

"Aw," Agumon said bashfully.

"Hey, look it!" TK exclaimed, running behind Izzy.

"We got a bunch of fish!" Izzy said just as excitedly.

"Awesome Izzy! Let's eat'em!" Tai shouted, holding up his fish.

"Thanks, squirt," Matt said, thanking his little brother as he handed Matt a fish. Meda put her own fish on a stick, Matt doing the same before he approached Tai who was holding his fish over the fire with his hand.

"This is where I wish I had a microwave," Tai muttered, making Meda scoff to hide her laughter.

"Me too, because you're about to lose your fingers! Why don't you use a stick?" Matt questioned.

"How did you come up with that, Matt?" Tai asked as Matt stuck said fish stick at an appropriate distance from the fire.

"Because I'm the man," Matt boasted jokingly, grinning at Meda when she giggled as she set up her own fish.

* * *

"This is surprisingly good," Tentomon muttered as he and Biyomon munched on what looked like a purple and yellow watermelon, or melon of some kind.

"Mm, delicious," Izzy said happily as he gorged on his own fish.

"Matt, Mom only lets me eat fish_sticks_." TK said.

"I won't tell," was Matt's only reply.

"I never eat with my fingers," TK continued.

"TK, it's alright!" Matt said, his patience slipping.

"Yeah, you're hanging with the big boys now," Tai said with an easy smile, easing the tension just like that.

"'Kay!" TK exclaimed before digging in.

* * *

**AN: **Another poor cliffhanger. Again, thanks for reading and hope you liked it. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
